The polarization of a radio wave is the orientation of the electric field of the radio wave with respect to the earth's surface. To maximize the strength of a radio wave that is received by a receiver, the polarization of the wave should match the polarization of the receiver. To this end, radio waves are typically transmitted using a polarization that is selected to match the polarization of the receiving device. However, as the radio wave travels it is scattered off obstacles which cause the polarization of the radio wave to change. This means that the radio wave should not necessarily be transmitted at the same polarization as the receiver, but rather should be transmitted at a polarization that, after traveling through the channel, results in the proper polarization at the receiver. Likewise, a polarization matching mechanism may be enabled at the receiver end to maximal signal strength. When the transmitter and/or receiver are moving, as with user end (UE) devices such as smart phones and tablets, the obstacles in the channel change as do the effects of the channel on the radio wave's polarization. Continuous adjustments to the polarization of the transmitting (or receiving) antenna may be beneficial to maintain strong signal reception from the antenna of a moving device.